


Missing Blue

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light fluff piece of Tobin surprising her girlfriend and little man with a visit for the weekend. Prompt = Anon(Tumblr): One-shot of Talex with blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anon(Tumblr): One-shot of Talex with blue

Tobin’s heart melted the second she walked into her girlfriend’s apartment in Orlando. On the couch curled up was Alex Morgan sleeping cuddled up with their new lovable puppy, Blue. He was the man of the house and was there for the forward when Tobin had to be gone for league play in Portland. The older woman was trying to get transferred to the Orlando Pride so she wouldn’t have to be away from the little family she had created. Her heart broke every time she had to leave them.

She tried to be quiet and not wake her partner, but Blue heard her immediately. The puppy was out of Alex’s arms in a flash off to see his other (favorite) mommy. He and Tobin were always getting into trouble when they were together. The midfielder had tried to teach how to skateboard last time they were together much to Alex’s dismay when one of her favorite potted plants ended up in shatters. Tobin had tried to explain to her that teaching their dog to skateboard was essential and obviously a very trying process. Eventually, Alex came around, but they were no longer allowed to do anymore of their ‘training’ in the backyard. They’d have to take their mayhem to the park.

Alex woke up having been jostled when Blue got up. Her eyes opened blinking slowly not believing the sight before. Tobin wasn’t supposed to be back in Florida for another week, but there she stood as plain as day. The forward was up and jumping into her girlfriend’s arms without a second thought. She let out a squeal of delight when Tobin twirled her in the air. The older woman was such a romantic.

Blue danced around his silly moms wanting to be in on the fun. Tobin let out her own laugh of joy. “You surprised, baby?” She had caught the red eye from Portland to Orlando. She would only be home for the weekend, but it was worth it. She had to see her beautiful partner and their little man. Being away from the newest addition to the family was the worst. She could see Alex when the national team practiced, but she couldn’t see Blue unless she was in Orlando.

Alex giggled overcome with happiness. “Of course I am, Tobs. I would have picked you up from the airport had I known you were coming.” She let herself be set down.

As soon as her girlfriend’s feet were on the floor, the midfielder was down on her knees hugging Blue letting him give her sloppy puppy kisses on her face. Alex smiled at her family. It was obvious their boy loved his mommy very much. It was sad that he didn’t get to see her more. He sometimes sat at the door in the evenings hoping Tobin would walk through the door. Maybe one day they’d all get to live in the same place without having to worry about when they’d be able to see each other again.

Their dog’s official name was Blue Morgan-Heath, and he wore his name proudly. He seemed to like soccer just as much as his mothers. Whenever he was allowed to come to the Orlando Pride practice with his moma, he often chased the ball around doing a better job of taking it down the field than some of the players.

The midfielder looked up giving her girlfriend her best puppy pout as she said, “Blue wants to go out for a W-A-L-K.” Tobin spelled out the last word. Their dog was very smart when it came to knowing when he was about to get walked, especially by Tobin. He always loved walks with her the best. She let him take his time and sniff around. Alex was all about the workout. She had him running along beside her every morning.

The younger woman shook her head. The dog was already getting top priority over her. “You can take him now, but if you do he is not sleeping in our bedroom tonight.” Alex wanted some quality time that would not include the puppy. She had not seen her girlfriend naked, except over texts, for two weeks, and she was biting at the bit to make Tobin remember why she missed her so much when she was gone.

Tobin’s eyebrows climbed her forehead. “Mmmmm...maybe I should just wait to take Blue out until the morning, and we can head to the bedroom now.” The midfielder patted their puppy’s head looking up into her girlfriend’s eyes. The idea of a walk completely forgotten, but their dog was smart. He whined as soon as his mommy’s attention seemed to be on anything other than him.

Alex smiled. “Hurry back from your walk.” With those words she walked out of the room. She had a lot to get ready before their night together. She hadn’t shaved since she had last been Tobin. She had some serious shaving and plucking to do while her girlfriend was out with Blue.

The older woman groaned looking down at their puppy. “You are such a cock block sometimes, little man.” The puppy just smiled at her not knowing what his mommy was saying. Tobin sighed getting up and going to get the leash. Blue bounded after her excited. At least one of them was getting what they wanted.

* * *

 

**Prompts for me go** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **, and you can see the other prompts I am working on** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **. I do both light fluff and pwp.**


End file.
